


Repairs Necessary

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Disabled Character, Engineer Loki, Engineer Tony Stark, I'm sorry for how terrible this is, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Torture, smart loki, this is going to take awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: Nope....under heavy reconstruction and re-writing





	Repairs Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet! I have been waiting to write a story about Tony. Tony is the best! *screw Captin America* No guarantees on quality though. I was never good at English so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Help would be appreciated.

Tony stared at the phone in his hand. He flipped it over to see the Hammer Tech logo staring back at him. He stared at it harder. This was the phone that was taking over the market, outselling the latest SI one? Since when did Hammer Tech manufacture anything but weapons? 

Tony had JARVIS scoured the internet for everything they had on this phone. According to the internet, it was five times as fast and extremely light and durable compared to the SI one. Even the mostly overzealous tech destruction YouTubers struggled with destroying it. Tony whipped it across the room watching it smash into the wall. He walked over to where it lay and picked it up. Not a single scratch. This was way too good for Hammer Tech. Tony knew this because he had opened the phone up in his lab and analyzed the composition; it looked nothing like Hammer’s usual sub-par work. Nor was it his style. Hammer always kept to weapons, unless the phone was a weapon somehow? Just then the phone rang, but not the Hammer tech one of course. He fished his own SI one out of his pocket leaving his thought unfinished. 

“Yes, Pepper?” 

“Tony, how soon can you create a counter product to the new Hammer phone?” she demanded. 

“I don’t know,” answered Tony truthfully. It already took him a week to understand how it was put together and he couldn’t help but admire how efficient and smart it was. Tony got chills thinking of who might be the creator. It was going to take time to upgrade an already perfect system, however, he was confident he could do it given some time. Besides he liked a challenge. 

“Tony that is not helpful. The investors are going crazy. We need something to keep them satisfied.” she sighed. 

“I know. We can just sell the new Stark computer early for now. I’m already working on the phone. But Pepper, you have to understand whoever created this knew what they were doing.” He replied. That was the closest he was ever going to get complimenting his rival, Hammer. “ How did he wrangle the person who created this?” he mused out loud. How did he find him first? Tony had an eye for talent and Tony would say this was almost on his level. There is no way Tony would've missed someone like this. 

“He probably pays them a lot. Someone with this level of skill would be heavily compensated especially if Hammer got to take you down a peg“ reasoned Pepper. 

“Pepper! Hammer has not taken me down a peg! This is just a minor set back that's all. Besides, I bet we could woo the inventor of this device to our side if we wanted.” pouted Tony.

“How may I ask? Your gallons of charm?” she said sarcastically. 

“That's exactly right Pepper! I knew I kept you around for a reason, ” replied Tony. He could almost hear the eye roll. 

“You keep me around because I basically run your company. Besides if you step one foot on Hammer Tech’s property you will be considered trespassing. ” she retorted. 

“Fineeeee.” huffed Tony. “I guess I’ll get back to work now.” 

“You better!” Then she sighed, “See you later Tony.”

“You to Pepper.” He hung up. He made his way down to his lab. “JARVIS, put on some music would you?” 

“Right away Sir. ”

Tony hummed along as he dismantled the Hammer phone again. He scanned them so he could put up a hologram of it in the air. He continued to manipulate the pieces long into the night. He experimented with different materials and arrangements. On the fifth day being holed up in his lab with only 10-minute breaks, he called it quits for now. He had to admit whoever built this was amazing. He was actually jealous of Hammer for once. He could only find a few tiny problems that hardly affected the working at all and that was just because of what it was made out of. He understood how the phone was built and it was almost flawless. 

However, the creator didn't seem to have access to the same quality material Tony had. While it irked Tony to admit that the phone he built has better only due to the quality of metal and other parts. He desperately wanted to meet its creator. Unfortunately Hammer, unlike his usual self, did not boast publicly about the company’s accomplishments and in fact, they were keeping it all hush-hush. 

“Excuse me Sir, but Ms. Potts is attempting to contact you.”

“Turn down the music JARVIS would you please,” asked Tony. With the music turned down he could actually hear the phone buzzing on the table where he left it. “Yes, Pepper?” 

“Tony turn on your TV. Now!” she snapped. 

He sighed. “JARVIS?” JARVIS obliged. A screen popped up and Tony listened to the news anchor talk. 

“A recent development at Hammer Tech. In response to the unveiling of the new Stark Laptop, Hammer Tech has produced its own computer to rival Tony Stark's. Everybody is loving it. Is Tony Stark losing his edge? Since when did Hammer Tech produce anything but weapons for the government? Up next we will be talking to Winston Kelly on his thoughts on the new developing rivalry. “

“What the heck?!”

“I know, I have already ordered one of their computers so you can look at it. Tony, what are we going to do? Did you create a better phone yet?” she questioned. 

“I did, the plans are in my lab. But how did they create a new computer and produce it so fast?!” 

“I don't know but we are suffering for it. We can’t be releasing new designs so fast like this. It's not good for business, but if we don't we will lose to Hammer Tech.” she sighed again. “At least they are not creating weapons to outsell us.”

“That's the confusing thing Pepper. Hammer makes weapons, not phones and electronics. If he really wanted to beat us that is what he would be producing. “ That just made the inventor of these devices even more of an enigma. “I’ll see what I can do Pepper but to be honest and as much I abhor to admit it but this person is just as good as me.” 

“That's all I can ask for right now. I'll try to appease the shareholders.” She hung up. 

“Tony Stark losing his edge? No way! I’ll show them” he muttered tossing his phone away. 

“Sir, the computer has been delivered.” interrupted JARVIS. 

“Send it to the lab JARVIS. I have a lot of work to do,” said Tony as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Sir it would be to your benefit if before you started you actually ate a proper meal and had a long shower.”

“Later JARVIS, work first.”

“Sir I have to disagree. Do you want me to revoke lab privileges?” JARVIS threatened. 

Tony feinted shock, “JARVIS! How evil!”

“It is for your own good.”

“That’s what they all say.” he chuckled but begrudgingly left the lab to take care of his basic needs. 

This "technology war” dubbed by the magazines had people wondering who was going to win as the two companies volleyed electronic devices back and forth at increasingly slower speeds as it became harder to pinpoint mistakes and areas that could be improved. The media clamored for a picture of the designer of the Hammer Tech products or even a name which Hammer Tech staunchly refused. There were multiple rumors and conspiracy theories surrounding the whole affair. However, the one thing Tony knew is that with each new device he dismantled and each new challenge presented by it his desperation to meet the mystery person grew.  
To be honest he had a little crush on the brain of the designer. He wanted to dissect it to see the inner workings, to pose questions and receive intelligent answers. Even Pepper had to admit this unknown person was having a good effect on him; he hardly drank any more preferring to keep his head clear so he could beat his unnamed rival. 

After the 3rd generation phone and many computers and other products later, Tony was truly desperate. He needed to meet this person who vexed and eluded him this much. He needed a name, a face and possibly a date. “JARVIS how goes surveillance of Hammer Tech?” He had discreetly installed camera around Hammer Tech at every entrance so he could identify employees coming and going. 

“Sorry Sir but nothing has come up as even remotely suspicious.”

“Darn it.” Just who was this person? How where are they getting in without Tony knowing? “Very well, JARVIS, initiate plan C.” He fished out his phone and dialed Pepper.

“Tony, is that you?”

“Hey Pepper can you ready the bail money?”

“Tony what ev..” Pepper heard the click and looked at her phone. Did he really just hang up on her? She rushed over to his penthouse. Nobody was home. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“What is Tony planning on doing?”

“I believe Tony is planning on sneaking into Hammer Tech to seduce the unknown designer to Stark Industries Ms. Potts.”

“Oh my god. “ Pepper slowly closed her eyes and counted to ten. “Tony I swear if you get yourself caught I will murder you myself.”


End file.
